Mysteries of Elanthia
=Mysteries of Elanthia= A competition for Cadet School guild members. Now open to all! Prize! A lovely little Badger Dragonling pet! Points! * 5 points for finding a recipe not previously known (e.g. not given in the wiki, not given in Quest text, not mentioned in the Kongregate Forum, not a Dyslexic Armor recipe) * An additional 5 points if it is a recipe for a weapon, armor, trinket, pet or usable item (healz, one-use-combat, etc.). * 5 points for finding a use for an object not known to have a use (not including use as a crafting ingredient). * 1 point for adding a recipe to the Recipes page that was already known from elsewhere (excluding Piece o' Pet recipes and Dyslexic Armor recipes). Hints! * The Boring Skeleton is probably half way to being a pet. * Sticky Bowling Shoes have no known use. * The Grappling Hook has no known use. * The Jewelled Collar has no known use. * The Rune Stone of the Dungeoner has no confirmed effect. * Bunny Dust is probably used to make something. * College-Grade Construction Paper is probably used to make something. * I suspect there's a recipe for Porkinberry Cereal. * Al's Wood needs polishing, but crafting it with an Angle Grinder doesn't work. OK, it just needs taking to Old Al's Castle in Nostalgya and he'll give you fubars for it. * You can make Powdered Sugar. Maybe you can craft something with it? * You can make Vorpal Teeth. Maybe there's something you can craft with them? (You can get them off the dust bunnies in the boiler room aswell.) * You can make Tatters and Ton o' Ticks. Maybe there's something you can craft them with? * There's an event that produces a Love Potion. Maybe there's something you can do with it? * Childproof Scissors. Maybe you can cut something with them? (e.g. craft with some sort of paper) Rules! If you find / do anything that should earn you points please write what it is below and leave your name. Supporting data (like screenshots / data) might be nice if it isn't easy to check. I'll give the prize to the person with the highest score in a fortnight. (June 12, 2011). Stuff! Write your stuff here (click 'edit'). Also feel free to add 'hints' as to where to look. Don't forget to leave your name! (type ~~~~ ) DarkBlood found a new recipe! Al + Plank of Wood = Al's Wood (+5 points) DarkBlood added Al's Wood recipe to the Recipes page for +1 point. DarkBlood added Powdered Sugar recipe to the Recipes page for +1 point. DarkBlood added Fair-E in a Bottle and Imaginary Key recipes to the Recipes page for +2 points. DarkBlood added the four recipes for the Imaginary Weapons to the Recipes page for +4 points. Junky McDumps found a new recipe! Cheap Energy Candy + Cheap Energy Candy = Powdered Sugar (+5 points) Junky McDumps also found the use for "Al's Wood". But he wasn't logged in at the time. I'm counting this, but trying to see if we can confirm it by IP usage to be certain. (+5 points) Category:Delete